This description relates to annular seals, and, more particularly, to a method and system for segregating annular compartments.
At least some known gas turbine engines used on airplanes include a core engine or gas generator circumscribed by a turbine casing formed of a composite material. The composite casing provides structural support to gas turbine engine components within a predetermined temperature range. Temperatures outside of the predetermined range may cause structural weakness, which may lead a reduced life or permanent damage to the casing. A radial outer compartment surrounding the casing typically houses auxiliary equipment, piping, and control devices. Cooling such equipment and devices typically uses ram air flow from outside the aircraft directed through the compartment and exhausted outside the aircraft. Typically, at least some of the piping traversing the compartment includes fuel or other combustible fluid and equipment and devices in the compartment may act as sources of ignition and/or additional fuel. A fire that ignites in one area of the compartment is free to travel throughout the compartment, raising a temperature of the casing beyond the predetermined range, which can weaken the composite casing enough to cause structural failure of the casing. Previous attempts to insulate the casing and/or discourage a spread of the fire add weight to the engine and limit a flow of cooling air to components located in the compartment.